fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deorfold
Deorfold DAY-or-fold The Deorfold exists below the Thonafold and above the lower Devafold. The Deorfold is the underworld where the souls of the damned who pass through the Thonafold successully become Demons. Beings from the Deorfold typically cannot enter the Kanafold without aid but meddle in the affairs of the Thonafold regularly. Description The Deorfold is by all terms the underworld and home to the damned. The Deorfold is primarily associated with the demons that reside there. It is a place of gloom, horror, intense hedonism, and suffering. The plane is ruled by powerful Deorlords who try to exert their influence whenever and where-ever possible. They commonly make their influence known amongst the Felthona of the Thonafold and sometimes actively spur them to enter the Kanafold in numbers. Often with this, they 'persuade' these lesser beings into allowing passage of their demons through possession. Few mortals ever see this plane and the few who do don't return from it. It is the nature of this plane to corrupt and it is because of its influence that the chaotic forces of creation that comprise the Thonafold are so tainted. Those being who try to brave passing through the Deorfold risk being touched by this corruption and being tainted. Such beings, if they are so afflicted, normally find that they cannot pass through any further than the Thonafold. For this reason, few of the Feorfolds of Fire and Earth choose to make the attempt without a direct call from another plane that would possibly allow them to bypass this dreaded place entirely. The 'Demons' of the Deorfold The beings of the Deorfold are what are commonly referred to as demons by the mortal realms. Though the term 'demon' originally referred to all beings that were just as much spirit as flesh, the fact that the beings from the Deorfold try constantly to find ways to the Kanafold has eventually led mortals to associate the word only with beings from the Deorfold. In Kanatral, there is no distinction between daemons, devils and demons like in many other worlds. Here, they are all one and the same and referred to as such. The common term for these foul beings may be demon by the average person, but the church of Heos refers to them simply as the Deor. The Deor are constantly looking for ways to expand their influence to other realms. Many also covet a return to a semi-mortal state so that they can again delve into perverse pleasures or experience emotions that are difficult to indulge while in the Deorfold. To be touched by the Deor, whether physically or spiritually, is to invite the Corruption. This is a terrible disease that can affect both the spirit and the flesh. The eventual ending always causes its victims to undergo what the priests of Heos call the Rending. The soul is severed from its purity to leave only the foul and the body undergoes an extremely protracted and painful transformation. This process takes anywhere from weeks to decades to come to full fruition but is never painless on any level. In the end, the victim gives up any chances of going to a better place and becomes Deor. The demon that was responsible for the Corruption summarily is reborn when the victim of the Rending is finally slain. Though it is unfounded, some believe that this is how the Deor increase their relative power as they absorb another essence into themselves. The process is only reliably reversable within the first few days the disease begins to take hold. The further into the Rending the subject is, the less the chance of exorcising the Corruption. Even if purged, the scars of the transformation remain and the person rarely remains the same. Sadly, the strength of the taint to the soul is so strong that the victim will sometimes even long to call it back despite the agony as their lost purity is no longer there to counterbalance the effect. Fortunately, the chances of one of the Deor making it into the Kanafold are relatively low. Normally they can only enter by invitation resulting in possession, summoning, or possessing one of the Felthona and then crossing over. That does not mean that they do not try to influence those they preceive to be vulnerable to suggestion however, though they rarely succeed.